Stowaways or The Quest to the  Snack Hold
by Si Fron Dimensional Creator
Summary: Louie's hungry, there's a mountain of pikpik carrots some of them are alive, and the fridge is in the back of the ship. What does this add up to? 1 BIG MESS! Please reveiw!


You enter a weird alien office.The first thing you note is that a cord is hooked up to the laptop on the desk. And that the cord is coming from the ceiling. Without looking up, you yank the cord.

A geek in spy gear falls from the ceiling with a thud.

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing! You could've messed up the connection!" yells the spy geek. Taking a look at his uniform, you surmise that his codename is 0015.

"How did you get in here anyway? Never mind that, listen to this: my boss needs some data for a story he's writing, but I can't seem to find the right password. I know it's here somewhere, but I can't seem to find it. Please help a guy whose neck is on the line!"

Seeing as how this geek could barely see through his dirty glasses, you shrug and start looking for the passcode. You see a strange looking dollar with the word poko on it and decide to take a chance. Much to 0015's suprise, the file opens up without hesitation.

'Processing... data uploaded. Reading necessary disclaimer and playing file for mandatory checks.' beeps the spy's computer.

'Disclaimer: Si fron owns only the place where the pikpik carrots come from, planet Agrituron.'

"How that does that, I don't know," sweatdrops 0015 as the file plays.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Security File 00.121347 'Return trip from the Pikmin planet and the side stop from Planet Agrituron'

When we look upon the bridge of the ship, we catch Omilar and Louie in the middle of a heated argument.

"... the last time you ate the cargo? You almost got our boss killed! 3 TIMES! Besides, the cargo from Agrituron is too valuable to eat anyway!" Omilar shrieks with rage.

" 'You can't eat this and you can't eat that,' well what do you want me to eat, OXYGEN?" yells an equally angry Louie. He storms off to the cargo hold, currently the home to planet Agrituron's famous variety of pikpik carrots and the snack hold. Which was dangerously low on food.

"When I controlled the Titan, nobody ordered me to not eat this or whatever. Of course, Titan had tremendous power, so I can't expect anything to come my way anymore," Louie ranted under his breath while making his way to the snack hold.

As Louie made his way to the fridge, he passed by the iresistable smell of the pikpik carrots. Instinctively, he deviated from his original path of travel and headed for the carrots. As he got near them, his jaw dropped and his mouth threatened to flood the ship with drool. Fortunately, his mouth dried out well before this happened.

They were in all different colors and delicacies. With each one more plump than the last, he chose a good sized red pikpik carrot and was about to chomp down when he abruptly stopped. Apparently, he remembered something that he wished to forget.

"Sigh, I guess I can't eat them. Even though I had Titan attack them, the Pikmin helped me out. Before and after the Dweevils defeat, they took great care not to harm me. I guess I can't even eat something that looks like them."

Afterwards, Louie placed the carrot back on the tables and and sighed as he walked off. Before the ship switches cameras, we see the carrot shift a little and (no, I'm not lying) yawned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What the heck are Pikmin?" wonders 0015 out loud, causing you to sigh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Louie made his way to the fridge, he started to get a little jumpy. Several times, he thought some of the monster bodies moved and that something was following him.

" The hunger must be getting to me," he breathes after he freaks out for the upteenth time. "I should probably hurry up and get there."

He starts jogging as fast as his little legs could go. A few minutes later, he stops to take a breather.

"Whew! I'm amazed at hocotation size and space manipulating technology. I wonder what would have happened if we didn't develop this technology?" he thought out loud before resuming his trek to the snack fridge. A moment after he leaves, a shadow rushes by on the wall beside where he was, along with a little pitter-patter of footsteps.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Woo-Wee-Woo!" goes the geek.

SHUT UP!

"Boss! I didn't know you were here," 0015 cowers.

WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?

"Sorry sir," apologizes the spy geek before shutting up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a good, long jog, Louie, food connisuer extrordinare, finally made it to the snack hold. As Louie opened it, he had to put on his helmet in order to not barf his guts out. All that was left of the food in the snack hold was moldy, germ-infested space noodles.

"Yuck! They must have been in here since Omilar first crashed landed on the Pikmin planet. Why did I just now noticed them?" Louie thought out loud as a can of Hocotatian air freshener rolled out of the fridge.

The hungry space man just sighed. "It figures. The president probably didn't want us to spend too much money restocking the fridge back on Agrituron, so he bought a little air freshener instead."

"Typical," muttered the food lover as he tossed the can behind him. As he closed the fridge, he heard a noise behind him.

"Huh?" said Louie as he turned around, only to see nothing.

" Hmm, must be my imagination," Louie shrugs as he begins his long trek back to the bridge of the ship to tell Omilar about the food situation.

And so he walks.

And walks.

And walks.

Eventually, he gets tired of constantly walking. He sits down for a moment near the Titan's weapons when he hears a noise come from the pile of treasures beside him.

"Huh? ...Whoa!" yells the astronaut as he jumps out of the way just in time to avoid getting crushed by the comedy bomb.

"How's that for irony?" jokes the would-be victem of the comedy bomb. "I guess we shouldn't place these treasures so haphazardly next time."

Louie get's up and brushes the dust off and continues his trek back to the bridge. At least, he would have. A rumbling started to emenate from the treasure piles.

"What th- ack!" Louie panicked as more of the enormous treasures started falling from the haphazard piles. Doing the most sensible thing possible, he ran, screaming like a sissy.

As he ran, more of the treasures started cascading from their piles in a fashion that would indicate that they were trying to kill the hungry spaceman. Eventually, the cascade started to catch up with Louie. In a last ditch effort, he jumped out of the path and towards the section of the hold that held the pikpik carrots. Ironically, the treasures also stopped falling at that exact same moment.

"Wow," murmured tghe spaceman as he turned back towards the carrots. "Talk about irony."

Before he could take a detour through the carrot section, his stomach growled, protesting that he needed to eat first.

After calculating the cost of the shipment ( Who said gluttons were lazy?), he concluded that if he eats only 5 pikpik carrots, it would only cost him his bonus, if he ever got it. But before he could grab one, one rolled off the pile.

"Huh?" questioned the pikpik crazed employee before looking up. At the top of the pile, he saw a pikpik carrot standing there. Wait, pikpik carrots don't stand up. But several more popped up, and poor Louie freaked out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the heck!? I saw Omilar force the pikmin off the ship! There are no pikmin on the ship!"

But several more of the "living pikpik carrots" started popping out of the pile, one of them appearing in front of the poor glutton and startled him out of his wits. In panic, Louie accidentally yanked out one of the weight supporting carrots, causing the living ones the flee and do the same thing to the rest of the piles, causing a sea of multi-colored pikpik carrots to cascade down. Again, the only sensible thing to do was to run, and our protagonist did just that. As he fled the sea of carrots, the piles of treasure started to rumble and fall apart again. Poor poor Louie, all he wanted to do was have a snack and now he's running for his life, trying not to get crushed under the sheer weight of pikpik carrots and treasure.

He ran faster than you would have thought was possible for a Hocotation that was barely 1 inch tall. But it wasn't fast enough. The carrots managed to outrace the treasures and Louie. Miraculously, he wasn't crushed under the carrots, but ploped on top by a few of the living carrots. However, at that moment, Louie and the carrots flooded into the bridge, burying, Olimar, the president, the living carrots, and himself under it all. Thankfully, luck favored them, for none of the controls were altered and there wasn't enough carrots to comepletely fill the bridge.

After 10 seconds, Omilar and Louie surface from the carrot pile. Olimar looks at Louie.

"What. Was. That?" Olimar punctuates, waiting for Louie to explain. "Do not leave a single thing out of your description."

Before Louie could retell his tale, the president resurfaces.

"Don't move. Some of the carrots are moving," he says gravely.

"What?" asks the confunded captain.

"So I'm not the only one," sighs Louie. Seeing Olimar about to explode with anger, he launches into the events that happened on the way to the snack hold and back. Olimar, after hearing his tale, merely smiles and chuckles to himself as he turns on his spacesuits whistle function and blows. Quickly and abruptly, 5 of each of the pikmin colors pop out of the pile. Louie and the boss just stares in shock. After a moment, Olimar breaks the silence.

"There's a reason I named them after the pikpik carrots, you know," chuckles the famous space captain. "The only question I have is how they got back on the ship without my knowing."

"I can explain that," chimes in the ship. Everybody looked bewildered for a moment. "One of the carrots had landed on my AI power switch during the cascade." After hearing this, everybody, pikmin included, nodded and went aaahh.

"Anyway," interupted the ship, sounding annoyed, " Just after Captian Olimar used some of the bug bodies to lure the pikmin off the ship (Olimar's boss glared at the Captain in question at this), a few of them looked lonely and snuck back on the ship. I, even though I'm a robot and a spaceship, took pity on them and let them stay. I liked how they felt inside the hull."

Everybody stared at the ship while Shcayo questioned, "You can feel?"

"That's not the point!" shouted the ship.

"Riiiiiight," says Olimar and Louie in unison.

"Anyway, since you have the pikmin to help you," said the president sickly sweet. " maybe you can _**CLEAN UP THIS MESS!**_"

Olimar, Louie, and even the pikmin sighed at this, as the 2 captains order the pikmin to clean up the treasures as they cleaned up the pikpik carrots.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End security file

"Well, I better give this to the boss before he freaks out." sighs 0015.

You point out that he was here earlier.

"Yah, well he left. He had some important buisness to attend to. Oh well, later!" he says with an akward chuckle and leaves. To avoid being thrown in jail, you follow suit.


End file.
